Under typical indoor conditions, existing methods for location determination, such as direct reception of global positioning system signals by a mobile station or triangulation using signals from multiple base stations, are not sufficient to deduce accurate location of the communication device. Also, since global positioning systems have minimal coverage inside big buildings, if any coverage at all, the position of a user cannot be accurately determined.
In existing location based service methods, a server processes all the services and information centrally, and therefore the network connection between the user's communication device and the server has to be active for continual usage and information retrieval. Moreover, the user has to manually synchronize the communication device to acquire area based information and contextual information.
In existing location based service methods, a standard set of queries relevant to the user's interests and information requirements is not addressed and hence the user has to repeatedly contact a reactive system wherein the user has to specify the most obvious of queries to acquire relevant information.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a method and system that accurately determines the location of a user and provides the required location based services based on the determined location and context to the user with minimal user intervention.